Me Gustas
by tel-yuu
Summary: Me interne en una oscura celda de la cual no podía salir, pero las palabras de cierta persona me liberaran de esta prisión.


**Argumento**: Me interne en una oscura celda de la cual no podía salir, pero las palabras de cierta persona me liberaran de esta prisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustas<strong>

¡Hola! Me llamo….. Tengo alrededor de diecisiete años. Dentro de poco será mi cumpleaños. Pero eso lo contare en otro momento. Mis ojos son castaños y bonitos según mi padre. Mi pelo es largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y de un negro muy oscuro. Soy alta y delgada, aunque algo ancha de caderas. En verano me pongo como un conguito de morena. No como mi mejor amiga, ella es muy distinta a mí. Es un poco más bajita y parece un palo de una escoba. Es de piel clara y su cabello es algo singular y poco común, plateado. Es un calco a su hermano mayor, pero con una diferencia. Los ojos de ella son azules con tonos morados y los de él son como el carbón. Es tres años mayor que nosotras. Va supuestamente en su último año de carrera universitaria. Algo me conto mi amiga. No me entere de su historia. Debe de ser un genio u algo. En cuanto terminara esa carrera hará una segunda. Eso si me quedo claro con la conversación. Él es quien nos lleva al colegio desde hace dos años. Cuando nos llevo por primera vez, llegamos tarde a la primera clase y nos castigaron por su culpa. Al de pocos días nos vengamos. Le pintamos el coche de rosa palo con unos espráis. Actualmente el coche sique igual. Por extraña razón le dio la vagancia de no quitarlo. Nosotras nos reímos cada vez que o vemos. Mi amiga siempre va delante como su copiloto. Va todo el trayecto parloteando como un loro. Yo voy atrás ignorando las palabras de mi amiga. A mí me encanta mirar el paisaje. Me pierdo en el. Incluso a veces me quedo dormida. Tardamos dos horas en llegar al colegio todos los días. Pues vivimos un pelín lejos y las carreteras son traicioneras.

Hay una cosa que le oculto a mi amiga desde hace un año. Ese da me di cuenta de ello. Me gusta su hermano. Algunas veces me quedo mirando como conduce. Muy rara vez le hablo, porque soy introvertida y me cuesta hablar. Cuando me sonríe, siento arder mis mejillas. Pos eso me encanta esos momentos de ida y vuelta del colegio.

Hoy es el inicio de las clases tras las vacaciones de primavera. Pero yo no voy a poder asistir. Al principio de las vacaciones, me fui con mi madre a un pueblo costero del sur. En el viaje tuvimos un accidente. Por desgracia yo acabe muy mal. Mi madre sufrió algunos rasguños y una rotura de tibia. Me tuvieron que operar de urgencia. Perdía mucha sangre. Tenía una hemorragia interna. A la hora de despertar, no lo hice. Me quede en un sueño permanente, sin salida alguna. Recordaba a una pesadilla constante. Mis ojos no se abrían. Mi boca no articulaba palabra. Mi cuerpo no se movía. Mi cerebro se había quedad en un estado de hibernación. Las enfermeras me daban de comer a través de unos tubos conectados a mi brazo. El suero me mantenía con vida. A lo lejos, cerca, llegaba el rumor de sus voces, tanto de las enfermeras y médicos como la de amigos y familiares. Perdí la noción del tiempo. No sé cuanto llevaba en esas condiciones: horas, días, semanas o incluso meses. Me sentía sola en la oscuridad de mi mente. Lloraba por poder salir. Sentía cada uno de mis conocidos como se quedaban horas velando por mí, me daba algún que otro beso en la frente o me contaban alguna batallita. Esto último solía hacer mi amiga. Ahora no tenía escusa para evadirme en mi misma. No podía perderme en el paisaje. Quería con todas mis fuerzas salir de allí, pero yo no tenía las llaves de esa oscura prisión. Decidí espera y dormir sin soñar. ¡Qué más da! Ya estaba en un sueño.

Unas manos se aferraban a mi mano derecha con fuerza. Algún líquido caliente caía sobre mi piel como gota a gota. Alguien lloraba a mi lado. No sabría quien. No reconozco el tacto de sus manos. Besaba mi mano y luego se marchaba. Su olor era nuevo para mí. Solo podía escuchar su respiración, suspiros angustiosos y sollozos. ¿Quién era? Un buen día escuche por vez primera su voz.

-**Despierta, por favor.** – Susurraba una y otra vez.- **Tengo tantas cosas**…- No logro acabar la frase. Pues se echo a llorar.

Era él, el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué hace allí? ¿Qué cosas quiere decirme? No lo entrenado ¿Qué está sucediendo ahí fuera? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¡Pitidos! Algo me sucede. Las enfermeras lo echan de la habitación. Mi corazón me duele. ¡Esa luz! No quiero ir. Quiero despertar. No me lleves aun. Oscuridad. Dejo de doler. Los pitidos han parado.

**-¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?-** Pregunto mi padre con voz afligida.

-**Señor ha sido una falsa alarma**.- Le comunicaba una de los médicos.- **Solo que…**

**-¿¡Se va morir!-**Grito con dolor.- **No me diga eso.**

-**No señor.** -Negó el médico.- **Su cuerpo reacciono a la voz del joven. Si le hablara mas, igual despertaría.**- Le aconsejo.

-**Chico por favor**.- Suplicaba mi padre.- **Hablare todo lo que puedas. Me da igual si son tonterías. Hazla despertar. **

Por ese día o noche las voces cesaron. El médico les dijo después que necesitaba descansar o recuperarme hasta la mañana siguiente. Silencio y mas silencio, una eternidad esperando a escuchar alguna voz. Solo escuchaba el salir y entrar de las enfermeras. Sus extraños cuchicheos me inquietaban. La puerta se abrió por enésima vez. Se sentó a uno de los lados de la cama. Chirrió la silla al correrla. Dio un suspiro fuerte. Cogió una de mis manos. La beso. Ese pequeño acto removió algo dentro de mí.

-**Mmm… No sé por dónde empezar.-** Se rio nervoso. Es tan raro escuchar su voz.- ¡**Qué complicado! No soy como mi hermana. Todo el rato hablando. Incluso habla en sueños. ¿Tú lo sabías?** – Se inclino hacia delante. – **Si, lo sabes perfectamente. La aguantas mucho mejor que yo**.- Se quedo callado unos momentos.- **¿Cómo lo haces? Digo aguantarla.-No lo entendía, pero ese día si lo entendí. Aquel día desastroso al llevaros al colegio**.- Rio al recordarlo**.- Mi hermana parloteando como loca y tu absorta en tus pensamientos. ¿En qué piensas? Esa es mi curiosidad**. – Volvió a suspirar.- **Aun recuerdo cuando vi el coche de ese color rosa. Debo confesar una cosa. Ya sabía de vuestro complot. Escuche a mi hermana como lo planeabais. Ella no se da cuenta que las paredes de casa con finas. Por vuestra culpa mis compañeros me toman el pelo. Pero me da pereza cambiarlo. Algún día hace que mis amigos lo hagan. Se va divertir mucho. **

Se rio ante la idea. Su risa se vio interrumpirá. Alguien más entro.

-**La hora de visitas ha terminado, chico.** –Le comunico una enfermera.

Apretó mi mano con fuerza. Parecía no querer irse. Yo tampoco quería.- No sé cómo ni por qué. Mi mano reacciono. Le apreté la mano como una señal de que le escuchaba..

-**Enfermera,** -La llamo medio asustado y sorprendido.- **acabe de…**

-**Es un auto reflejo.-** Le desilusiono**.- No te ilusiones mucho. En mi opinión, no va a despertar**.

Escuche esas palabras. Me hirieron en lo más hondo de mi ser. Mi mano no quiso soltarse de la suya. No, no era un auto reflejo. Sigo aquí, dentro de mí. Os oigo y mi mano es el comienzo de mi liberación. Busco la llave de mi prisión.

-**No me suelta**.- Le dijo la enfermera.

-**Espera.-** Sus pasos se acercaron a la cama.

No podía mover mi cuerpo menos la mano. Cada vez tenía un poco de movilidad. LA enfermera me abrió el ojo. Un fogonazo de luz entro en mi oscura celda. Mi pupila intentaba ajustarse al densidad de la luz. No lo hizo. Era mi ventana hacia el exterior. Todos los médicos vinieron a verme, a comprobar mis constantes y todo lo demás. A él lo echaron de la habitación a la fuerza como el día anterior. Me hicieron pruebas y más pruebas. Me hicieron cosquillas también en la mano. Las sentí, ese cosquilleo al despertarse. Aunque seguía allí. Mi cuerpo se iba despertando por partes. Poco después fue la otra mano. Un par de horas más tarde fueron los pies. Al rato todo lo demás menos mi mente, yo misma. Volví a mi oscura celda.

Su voz regreso bien temprano a la mañana. Me dio los buenos días y hizo su ritual. Suspiro y apretó las manos. Estaba nervioso e inquieto. ¿Qué ha sucedido ahora?

-**Mmm…**- Musito dudativo**.- Llevo tiempo intentando decirte una cosa**. -Apoyo su frente en mi mano.- **Es difícil. Lo llevo sintiendo hace mucho. No lo comprendí que me sucedía**.- Suspiro con tristeza.- **Hasta….** – Moví mi mano.- **Me estas escuchando**.- Sonrió**.- Bien… Debo ser valiente. Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi hace tres años y no me atreví a decírtelo.**

Una luz ilumino mi alma. Me mostro las llaves de mi celda y mi liberación. Era él mi libertador y sus palabras las llaves. Por fin podía ser yo. Tenía el control de mi cuerpo. Abrí pesadamente mis parpados. Estaba distraído en sí mismo, en sus propios pensamientos. Veía borroso. Mis ojos no enfocaban. Moví la cabeza hacia un lado. Estaba desorientada. Abrí la boca y mi voz no salía. Probé varias veces y nada. Aun no se había dado cuenta.

**-¿Dónde estoy?-** Pregunte con un hilillo de voz débil y sin volumen.

**-¡Que!** – Exclamo sorprendido.- **¡Enfermera!- **Grito.

La enfermera lego junto a los médicos. Otra vez me hicieron pruebas y a él le volvieron a echar. Recordaba haber ido en el coche de mi madre y me desperté en este lugar. Aunque tengo la sensación de querer decir algo a alguien, pero no se a quien. No recuerdo nada de lo anterior.


End file.
